La princesa y el guisante
by Tenshiko-KuTe
Summary: One-shot escrito para el cumpleaños de Sai. El popular cuento de Hans Christian Andersen contado de una forma algo distinta. Una madre cuenta a sus hijos la historia del principe Sai y como encontró el amor de una "auténtica princesa". UA.


_**Disclaimer**: Sai es un personaje de "Naruto" creado por Masashi Kishimoto, por lo tanto no es de mi propiedad._

_Esta es una adaptación libre del cuento clásico "La princesa y el guisante" cuyo autor es Hans Christian Andersen._

_Espero que os entretenga. Como no sabía que pareja ponerle al final me decidí por una personaje OC, que representa una chica cualquiera, a fin de cuentas esto es solo un cuento algo cambiado que no tiene nada que ver con la historia original de Naruto._

* * *

**La princesa y el guisante**

"_Érase una vez un príncipe que quería casarse, pero tenía que ser con una princesa de verdad. De modo que dio la vuelta al mundo para encontrar una que lo fuera; pero aunque en todas partes encontró no pocas princesas, que lo fueran de verdad era imposible de saber, porque siempre había algo en ellas que no terminaba de convencerle. Así es que regresó muy desconsolado, por su gran deseo de casarse con una princesa auténtica."_

- ¡Mamá! - gruño una niña pequeña de pelo lacio y ojos de color violeta - ¡Cuéntanoslo bien!

- Os lo estoy contando bien - respondió la madre sentada en una de las camas - Pero es que no me dejáis ni empezar.

- ¿Hay dragones? - preguntó, tumbado al lado de la niña, un pequeño de pelo negro alborotado y ojos también negros.

- No hay dragones, tonto - aseguró la niña con gran seguridad de saberlo todo - Es una historia de amor.

- ¡Pues vaya rollo! ¿Y por qué quería casarse con una princesa?

- Por que se lo ordenaban sus padres, tonto - volvió a decir la niña con el mismo tono de voz - ¿A que si mamá?

- ¿Lo cuentas tú o lo cuento yo?

- ¡No! Que ella no lo cuente - protestó el niño - Sigue tú mamá.

- De acuerdo, voy a seguir…

"_Los reyes querían que el príncipe se casara con una auténtica princesa, pensaban que así sus nietos serían también auténticos príncipes, era una absurda ley que hacía muchos años alguien absurdo había impuesto._

_Pero al príncipe eso le daba igual, él buscaba a su princesa por complacer a sus padres, en realidad la causa de su tristeza no era no haber encontrado una princesa auténtica, su tristeza se debía a que ninguna de las que había visto le habían gustado: unas eran muy charlatanas, otras muy superficiales, algunas demasiado lloronas, otras mandonas… ninguna era lo que él buscaba: su auténtica princesa, esa que aunque en realidad no lo fuera hiciera latir su corazón al verla. Y así pasaban los años y el príncipe empezaba a pensar que nunca encontraría alguien de quien enamorarse._

_Vivía en palacio una doncella, de nombre Suika, era una joven de la misma edad que el príncipe, de pelo negro y siempre alborotado y enormes ojos violeta. Desde muy pequeña había vivido allí, decían que era huérfana, alguien la abandonó a las puertas del palacio y la cocinera la adoptó como hija; con los años se convirtió en amiga inseparable del príncipe; en la soledad del palacio, el príncipe siempre terminaba buscándola y haciéndola cómplice de sus juegos y travesuras._

_Pero crecieron y se distanciaron, Suika veía con pena como llegaría el día en el que su príncipe encontraría por fin una princesa y ella no era más que una sirvienta, bien le advirtió todo el mundo que debía alejarse del príncipe, que su amistad no sería entendida por la futura esposa y que no debía causarle problemas.._

_El príncipe día a día se sentía más melancólico y triste, sin conocer la naturaleza exacta del porqué de ese sentimiento. Cada tarde cogía su caballete y sus pinturas y se iba a un lugar solitario a pintar. Allí, en soledad, pasaba las tardes, haciendo una de las cosas que más le gustaban._

_- ¡Ah! - un gritito turbó la paz de su soledad - ¡Maldita piedra! ¡Maldito campo! ¡Por qué estará tan lleno de piedras y cosas por el suelo!_

_El príncipe miró curioso hacia donde venían aquellas protestas, Suika se sacudía la ropa quitándose el polvo sin dejar de protestar._

_- ¡Suika! - exclamó al verla - ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- Príncipe Sai, su alteza… - la chica llegó cojeando hasta él - Su madre, la reina, me mandó a buscarle._

_- ¿Qué querrá ahora?_

_El príncipe no mostró ni agrado, ni desagrado, simplemente se levantó y se acercó a la chica, y también sin mostrar ningún gesto en su rostro, se arrodilló delante de ella y le cogió el tobillo._

_- ¿Qué hacéis, alteza?_

_- ¿Te duele? Está hinchado._

_- Un poco pero… ¡Ay!_

_El príncipe se levantó y sin más cogió a la muchacha en brazos._

_- Pe… pero alteza…_

_- Deja de llamarme alteza, por favor Suika, nos conocemos desde pequeños._

_- Pero vos sois el príncipe y yo solo una doncella que…_

_- Somos amigos ¿o no? - Sai le regaló una de sus habituales y extrañas sonrisas._

_- No._

_- ¿Cómo que no? De pequeños jugábamos juntos ¿y nuestros secretos?_

_- Eso era de pequeños, ahora sois un príncipe, un príncipe que tiene que casarse ¿Qué pensará vuestra esposa si os oye decir esas cosas?_

_Sai se paró bruscamente y la bajó con cuidado al suelo. De pronto se dio cuenta, Suika era su amiga, siempre había estado a su lado, en todos los momentos felices de su vida, en todos había estado ella. La miró, con sus ojos grandes y violetas mirándole fijamente y lo supo: era ella… si, su amiga, su confidente, la persona a la que siempre le contaba sus secretos… era ella… la había estado buscando por todas partes y resulta que estaba allí, viviendo a su lado._

_- ¿Qué os pasa, alteza?_

_- Suika yo… - hincó una de las rodillas en el suelo y la cogió una mano - ¿Querrías casarte conmigo?_

_Suika abrió los ojos desmesuradamente._

_- ¿Os estáis riendo de mi? - dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - Porque yo os amo, siempre os he amado y no está bien reírse de los sentimientos de nadie, no penséis que porque vos seáis un príncipe y yo…_

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos al tiempo que finas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. _

_Suika se dio media vuelta y cojeando llegó al palacio sin dejar de llorar, seguida por Sai, callado, sin ningún gesto en su cara que reflejara nada._

_Aquella noche estalló una tempestad horrible, con rayos y truenos y lluvia a cántaros; era una noche, en verdad, espantosa. De pronto golpearon a la puerta del castillo, y el viejo rey mandó abrir._

_Afuera estaba Suika. Pero, Dios mío, ¡qué aspecto presentaba con la lluvia y el mal tiempo! El agua le goteaba del pelo y de las ropas, le corría por la punta de los zapatos y le salía por el tacón y, sin embargo, dijo con voz muy segura que era una princesa auténtica, toda su vida había vivido como doncella en el palacio pero era una princesa y tenía las pruebas que lo demostraban._

_«Bueno, eso ya lo veremos», pensó la vieja reina. Y sin decir palabra, pidió que le prepararan una alcoba, fue allí, apartó toda la ropa de la cama y puso un guisante en el fondo. Después cogió veinte colchones y ordenó que los pusieran sobre el guisante, y además colocó veinte edredones sobre los colchones._

_La que decía ser princesa dormiría allí aquella noche._

_Suika miró aquella montaña de colchones y la escalera que le habían dejado para subir._

_- ¿Se habrá vuelto loca la reina? Esto no tiene pinta de seguro… como me caiga me mato… fijo… ¿y si me entran ganas de ir al baño a media noche? ¿Y por qué me he metido en este lío?_

_Pero ya lo había hecho, no le quedaba otra que aguantar, seguramente al día siguiente la reina y los demás se burlarían de ella… daba igual, tampoco iba a poder soportar vivir más en palacio, sabiendo que él vivía allí que se iba a casar con una princesa y que ya nada iba a ser como antes… que lo había perdido._

_A la mañana siguiente le preguntaron qué tal había dormido._

_-¡Oh, terriblemente mal! - contestó sin pensar, todo el mundo se le quedó mirando, eso había sonado casi a insulto ¿y ahora que decía? No iba a decir que se había pasado la noche llorando, bueno, pues diría cualquier cosa - Apenas si he pegado ojo en toda la noche. ¡Sabe Dios lo que habría en la cama! He dormido sobre algo tan duro que tengo todo el cuerpo lleno de magulladuras. ¡Ha sido horrible!_

_La reina al oír aquello se desmayó y se organizó un buen revuelo. Cuando recobró el conocimiento llamó a su hijo y a Suika._

_- Sai, tienes que casarte con ella… ella es una auténtica princesa, porque solo una auténtica princesa puede tener la piel tan delicada como para notar un guisante debajo de veinte colchones y veinte edredones._

_- ¿Un guisante? - dijo extrañada Suika y a punto de reír, pero al ver la seria cara de la reina se contuvo - Ah… claro… ya decía yo… era como estar acostada sobre una piedra._

_Sai no salía de su asombro, eso era lo mas absurdo que había escuchado en su vida… pero si Suika estaba dispuesta a casarse con él, lo aceptaría como bueno._

_El príncipe la tomó por esposa, porque ahora pudo estar seguro de que se casaba con una princesa auténtica, la joven por la que su corazón latía al verla… y el guisante entró a formar parte de las joyas de la corona, donde todavía puede verse, a no ser que alguien se lo haya comido."_

- ¡Vaya patraña! - gritó el niño - ¿Y ya está? ¿Se casaron así sin más?

- Así sin más… y fueron muy felices - repuso la madre.

- ¡Menudo montón de basura! - volvía a gruñir el niño - ¿Y se lo creyeron? Esos reyes eran muy tontos.

- Mamá ¿verdad que así fue como se casaron los bisabuelos? - preguntó la niña.

- Si cielo, así fue.

- ¡Que va a ser verdad! - exclamó el niño - ¿Y por qué no somos nosotros príncipes, listilla?

- ¡Mamá! ¡Dile que es verdad!

- Ahora, venga, a dormir, mañana seguiremos con el debate.

- Mañana me tienes que contar un cuento lleno de dragones y monstruos.

- Vale… venga a dormir.

La madre apagó la luz y salió de la habitación, se dirigió a otra donde su marido pintaba un cuadro con mucha dedicación.

- ¿Sai? ¿No crees que es hora de acostarnos?

- ¿Se han dormido ya? - el marido dejó de pintar y la miró.

- No tardarán en estarlo.

- ¿Les has vuelto a contar el cuento del guisante? - sonrió.

- Es parte de la tradición familiar. Tu madre me lo contó cuando me regaló este colgante - mostró la cadena de oro que llevaba al cuello de la que pendía un pequeño guisante dorado.

- ¿No me digas que te lo creíste?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Me estas llamando crédula? - protestó poniéndose en jarras.

- Anda, vamos a la cocina a buscar una lata de guisantes… te voy a explicar una de las habilidades más asombrosas de mi bisabuelo… por cierto, que ni era príncipe ni nada.

- Prefiero no saberlo… seguro que era algo que aún o deben saber tus hijos.

Mientras salían de la habitación Sai sonreía al ver a su mujer protestar por no creer en la historia del guisante. Y allí quedó el cuadro a medio pintar en el que podía verse a una joven subir por una escalera dispuesta a realizar la hazaña de dormir sobre 20 colchones que aplastaban un pequeño y triste guisantito.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado esta versión del cuento. Como siempre he intentado hacer algo que fuera original, espero haberlo logrado._

_Muchas gracias por leerlo._

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sai!_


End file.
